


A slice of pie (Demon AU, Firereader)

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Firereader - one shots & short stories [4]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: Angels, Apple Pie, Demon AU, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Maybe some angst, firereader, hellhound, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Lucy is singing and enjoying her denial and procrastinating schedule on that sunny Sunday morning when an unexpected stranger pops in her kitchen.Satan herself came to say hi.Prompt inspired by @writing-prompt on tumblr (screenshot found on Pinterest): While putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon. // You silently take two more slices of bread out of the package and make another sandwich. You put it on a plate with a handful potato chips and hand it to the demon. He takes the sandwich, smiles, and vanishes in a puff of demonic smoke. The next day you get that job promotion you were after. There was no contract. No words spoken. You owe nothing. But every now and then, another demon pops in for lunch. Demons don’t often get homemade sandwiches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julie_Teerah_Eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Teerah_Eterna/gifts).



> I FINALLY FINSIHED PART 1/PROLOGUE WHATEVER  
> I found this prompt back in march (08.03.18 to be precise, thank you notebook notes) when i was in the mood for firereader (because i write and ramble a lot about lumos but firereader is just as adorable and cute and ah i'm swooning those girls are too precious) and i wasn't inspired and then i saw that perfect prompt and it escalated pretty quickly into a multi chapter fic that i never got to finish.
> 
> But today, 13th June, I keep on being in a firereader mood this week, was on insta and random asks about firereader and then boom. She Wolf by Sia came in my playlist and I put it on repeat. My daily writing slump was gone and i was suddenly so hyped and decided to give the best girlfriends some attention again. Enjoy your first Firereader fic, everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> (and if my dear Iloniaina is reading this, it was about time I wrote something for you too!)

Lucy hummed in the kitchen. It was nearly ten in the morning, and her messy brown hair was tied up in a just as messy ponytail, but the music was already blazing through her speakers. She skipped a few music and opened the fridge’s door. Today was her day. Today she was home, alone, and she could do whatever she wanted. Singing on top of her lungs and dancing all around were definitely on her long list of things she enjoyed doing but was too self conscious to do when people were nearby. Even at home.

Lucy’s feet bounced excitedly on the kitchen tiles as she grabbed her cereals in the cupboards. Walking barefoot on warm tiles was one of her favorite thing in the world. It was a simple one but it had always brought warmth to her heart no matter how silly it was. She enjoyed all the little things of a lazy Sunday morning. Such as walking around the house in her pajamas - an old t-shirt, washed too many times to see its colors anymore - without having her parents coming after her to tell her to put something on as it was already so late.

The bottles jingled in the fridge as she opened it, looking for her breakfast necessities. Milk, butter, strawberry jam, yoghurt, and apple juice in hands she closed the door with her hips and walked carefully toward the couch.

Today was her day, she was going to procrastinate all her exams study, binge watch some episodes of her favorite series, watch for the umpteenth time _The moving castle_ or _Mamma Mia_ (or both!) _,_ and if the motivation and inspiration were there, she was going to sit in front of her laptop and finish the damn chapter she was stuck on.

Lucy was currently in the process of figuring out what the hell she wanted to do with her life and even though her parents encouraged her to follow whatever path she decided would be best and had always supported her, she couldn’t help but feel that threatening pressure on her shoulders everyday. So she did what she did best. Ignoring it. Denial and pushing things in a far away corner of her mind had always been one of her habits. An habit Maya, her best friend, took pleasure in pointing out and scolding her for it. But Lucy couldn’t help but be anxious about the future.

Not knowing what was ahead -amongst other things- was one of her greatest fear.

One day, she was going to figure out what she really wanted. One day, maybe, she was finally going to embrace her hobby and follow her dreams. One day, she was going to become an author. One day, she was going to attend conventions, Maya always by her side, and this time she was going to be on the other side of the stage. One day, she was going to graduate and, one day, all the worries that were eating her up at the moment would be forgotten.

Shoving away those existential what ifs, she jumped off the sofa and let the music embrace her, lifting her spirit once more. She smiled and opened the shutters. Seeing the bright sun, the bright blue sky and hearing the birds chirp in their nest always managed to cheer her up. Today was her day. Today was a great day. She couldn’t let worries about her uncertain future let her down.

Lucy eyed the kitchen cupboards one more time. She had always been weak in front of temptation and it was another reason why procrastination was so easy for her. Aside from the fact that it was always too easy to push things away, there were also too many distractions around her that kept her from the right path. She liked to keep her grades at a great level, but she also enjoyed listening to the fleeting prompts in her head and spending times doing anything but what she was supposed to. Just like that time when she had spent hours upon hours watching orca documentaries instead to study for her German finals. To this day, she still remembered more about echolocation than she did about the German conjugation.

Lucy had always been weak in front of temptation and today was no different. This is why she climbed again the three steps that separated from the kitchen and grabbed another slice of brioche. Too focused on her task to perfectly spread the jam on it, too deep into the music and its catching lyrics she didn’t notice until the last second that she wasn’t alone in the kitchen anymore.

A woman stood in front of her.

Wearing black from head to toe, the only break in that gloomy pattern was the red on her tie and in her hair. A bright red that seemed to be dripping from her head like blood would from a wound. Lucy gulped and cursed after the horror stories she had been reading recently. Maybe catching up with her Halloween TBR hadn’t been that of a great idea in the end.

_What the hell, brain?! Stop thinking of books! There’s a stranger in the kitchen!_

The woman flipped her hair over her shoulders and smiled. “Hello~”

Her unexpected cheerful voice didn’t keep the shiver from running down Lucy’s spine. There was something about that woman that made Lucy uneasy. Other than the fact that she had suddenly appeared in the middle of her kitchen, that she was a complete stranger and probably had all the bad intentions, Lucy could feel in her guts that there was something about her that wasn’t right. Other wordly. Dangerous. And she had read and watched enough stories to know that the young girl singing in the kitchen never lasted long.

But at least she wasn’t in the bathroom and she wasn’t going to slip on the wet tiles and she couldn’t trip on the wire of the hairdryer. The kitchen had knives, pans, forks and other things that could hurt pretty badly. Maybe she stood a chance.

_As if. Since when did you start having faith in yourself, brain?_

Her fingers tightened around her spoon. Unless the stranger turned to be allergic to jam and that her skin burned when met with cheap silver, she didn’t really stand a chance at defending herself in the first round.

“Who are you? I don’t know how you broke in but you better leave or I’m calling the police.”

_Seriously? The police threat? Come on, you can do better than that! You know better than to think the police will magically appear in the next two seconds. And besides, your phone is in your bedroom, and probably out of battery._

Lucy wanted to punch herself but she tried to think about the situation once again. No matter how many times she played the scenery in her head, she had no idea how the young woman had come in. The door whined like hundreds of crying babies when opened and the stairs coming from the basement weren’t any better. No windows were broken either and she hadn’t heard a thing. The woman had just popped in the kitchen.

_Poof._

Then she recalled it. The small window she had left ajar in the living room, earlier.

_Damn it, Luce! This is how Snow White got the poisoned apple in the first place!_

“Well honey,” the stranger chuckled, “no offense but with your music you wouldn’t be able to hear the clumsiest robber entering your property.” She grinned and looked around her, eyeing at the gleaming kitchenware. “So. What do you want with Satan?”

Lucy blinked.

“I beg your pardon?”

Satan? Surely she had misheard. She knew she had to take an appointment for her eyes already but now her hearing was giving up on her as well? No. Lucy had made up her mind. This woman in heels was definitely crazy, another person with a split personality, one she had always seen on the TV or in her books. As if facing a robber first thing in the morning wasn’t enough, now she had to face some crazy person taking themselves for the devil himself.

_Or herself. Themselves?_

Who knew what was the Devil’s gender after all. But yeah right. Who does that?

_Lucy, focus damn it!_

“You called so here I am. Now, tell me what you want. There must be something, right? Everyone has a deep, secret desire that only a demon can fulfil…~”  

“What?” Lucy stared at Self-Proclaimed-Satan in front of her. She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her, as if she expecting something.

Lucy was completely lost. She just wanted to chill and avoid thinking of all the upcoming exams and homework she was postponing - another word for procrastination that she loved using. The beautiful power of words on herself. Denial at its finest. Point was, she just wanted to relax and bask in the beautiful illusion of her ignorance. Not chat with a beautiful stranger persuaded to be the devil who had broken into her house!

What were you supposed to do in such cases? She had had training at school for car accidents, stroke prevention or self defence class. What was she supposed to do right now? Use pepper spray? She didn’t have one. And she doubted that even if she had, she would have kept it in the pockets of her pajamas - which didn’t have any.

What was the point of all of this anyway? Maybe she was the one going crazy. Maybe she shouldn’t have eaten that yoghurt in the end. Her and her damn habit not to trust the expiration dates.

“Usually people wait for the night when they call me,” Satan Girl started again, startling Lucy. “But you did it in the middle of the day without any protection spell? You’re pretty bold. I like that.”

Lucy tried to ignore the feelings in her chest. As much as her brain liked to be in denial, she knew panic was slowly but surely rising in her and that she was terrified. There was a stranger in her kitchen. She was alone. She was defenceless. Tomorrow they would talk about her on the news and a picture of her in one of her sweaters with a weird smile across her face would be next to the local headlines, explaining how her bloody corpse had been found on the kitchen floor on a bright sunny Sunday morning. Not really how she had imagined her first meeting with the world.

“What are you talking about? I don’t need anything. Leave.”

Lucy hoped the stranger hadn’t noticed the quiver in her voice. She wanted to scream. She definitely hadn’t planned to die today, not when Maya hadn’t introduced her to her new potential future girlfriend, not when she didn’t know the end of Voltron or hadn’t written her latest idea down on paper yet.

Lucy loved silly things and those silly things were the same things that made life enjoyable. She didn’t want to lose them yet and the immaturity and silliness of her thoughts weren’t the only reasons why she didn’t want them to be her last ones.

_Yeah, cause I don’t wanna die today, damn it._

The stranger tilted her head, confused. “What do you mean you don’t need anything?”

“Well, I don’t.”

_Leave. Now. Please._

This time Satan Girl was the one to be startled.

Lucy internally scoffed. What did that woman expected her to want from a complete stranger, anyway? Was she too deep into her Satan impersonation to expect her to wish for someone’s death? To ask for the ultimate power? Infinite treasures? Or whatever desire she could grant for the trifling sum of the remaining years or her soul?

Maybe.

After all, she didn’t know the girl. Maybe her brain was indeed pretty fucked up and some nearby psychiatric hospital was looking for a Devil on the run. Maybe. But Lucy couldn’t help but scoff once more at the thought. Even if she was to believe in the woman’s stories, who still made deals with the devil nowadays? Why make deals with a demon when they lived in a century when bankers and student loans existed? Banks owned everyone’s soul and life in their hands. Wasn’t it common knowledge, already?

Unaware of Lucy’s internal debate, the stranger’s eyes shone with confusion once again. “Then, why did you call me?”

At this point, Lucy was as lost as the stranger seemed to be. She tried to calm her breathing and answered the woman, never untightening her grip on the handle of her poor weapon covered in “no sugar added” strawberry jam.

“I didn’t call anyone. I have many things planned today and the number one thing on my to do list is to stay by myself, thank you very much.”

“So you didn’t call me.”

“Nope.”

“Well, that’s a first.”

“You look pretty shaken up.”

“You have in your possession Satan’s symbol, something people spend _lifetimes_ to get their hands on and, never did, and you don’t want to use it. Excuse me for being a little bit surprised.”

It was a dream. That was it. Had to be it. Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa and her brain was having fun with her imagination during her slumber once again. This was the only plausible explanation. Sammy was yet again going to laugh at her wild thoughts when she was going to tell him about her new wild adventure.

_Hey, Sammy, you know what? Today, while you were at Disneyland, I had a nice chat with Satan herself because somehow while spreading the butter on my slice of bread I drew some satanic invocation symbol. Crazy, right?_

Definitely.

Lucy kept herself from shaking her head, to clean her thought and focus. The woman was the crazy one. Not her. She turned back her attention to the still puzzled stranger. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. My ego is taking a stride but I’ll live through it.”

“Want some pie?”

“Pie?” More confusion.

“Yeah, “ Lucy explained, eyeing at the homemade pie on the counter, “My dad’s is the best and its delicious taste always lift me up in rough times.”

After all if she was in a dream, might as well be polite. Offering a slice of cake was yet another proof that she was in a dream. Never in a million years would she grant a slice of her dad’s bakery for nothing in return, in real life. A dream, that’s all it was.

“I’m not having a rough time, thank you very much.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Lucy scoffed, trying not to smile at the obvious pout the stranger was trying to hide. Devil my ass. She was just a whiny child.

“I’ll take the pie anyway though. It really does look tasty.”

And without further ado, the woman disappeared into thin air, pie in her hand.

_Not even leaving a sulfur perfume behind you? Well that’s just disappointing._

Lucy gulped. What the hell was she thinking?

_Okay time to wake up, darling._

She closed her eyes and waited.

And waited some more.

Lucy wasn’t known for her patience, however, and she opened her eyes, full of hope. But when she did she was still in the kitchen, the spoon had fallen from her hands and one piece of her dad’s apple pie was missing.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A firereader AU or the story in which Lucy's phone is always useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Jijii~  
> Spend the day working on that, not really satisfied with the result. Wished I had some better thing to gift you to cheer you up after your exams and also celebrate our one year of friendship! one year already, this past year at your side has been a crazy ride but I've been enjoying every seconds! Hope it'll never stop <3

A loud tired sigh escaped Lucy’s lips as she dropped the final box on the floor. Who would have guessed a move could be so exhausting? Probably anyone possessing any hint of common sense but Lucy had been too excited about the idea of moving to her own place to think about the glooming aspects.

The apartment was small but it was hers for the few years to come and Lucy could already imagine herself working at her desk, morning sunlight coming out of the large window, feeding on the inspiration that the old half-timbered houses from across the cobbled street brought her.

She was glad the rent had been affordable for her and her family as she had fallen in love with the area as soon as she turned around the corner. Maybe it was just her poetic side trying to find positivity in small details, maybe it was her denial affecting her so she’d try and think about something else that the upcoming responsibilities and anxiety that were already galloping toward her from her insecure future, but no matter what it was, Lucy couldn’t remove the smile from her lips. A new chapter of her life was starting and she was excited to see what was ahead of her.

For now, however, the only thing on her to do list was to clear her parquet from all the cardboard boxes that were piled on the floor. She needed to get to work before she could get lost in her daydreams. Rolling up her sleeves, she put some music on and opened box after box, organizing everything methodically. The lyrics blaring in her ears gave her the energy she needed and soon enough everything belonging in both her kitchen and bathroom cupboards had found their rightful place.

Stepping toward her sink she let the water drip on her fingers and splashed the refreshing liquid on her face, she still had a lot of work to do and only looking at the remaining boxes threatened her unwavering motivation but she was determined to get it done. She eyed at the corner of the room where her bed was. If anything, she was thankful for the mess of clothes that lingered there as well: it kept her from crashing on the mattress and sleep for a few centuries. Maya wouldn’t approve for her to try the hibernating style, however, and so Lucy turned off the water and faced another set of boxes.

Pillows and cushions were thrown across the room and landed on the pile of clothes on the bed, sheets found their place in the drawers, binders and pens were arranged on her desk next to her printer and her armchair rolled in turn toward her workspace.

She was proud she had managed to do so much in a few hours and allowed herself to take a break by the window. As creepy as it sounded, Lucy liked to observe people going on with their daily life. It sparked her imagination and she loved imagining stories for the passersby leisurely strolling around the various shops. Where was that woman going in such a hurry, heels hammering the sidewalk as she slithered her way into the crowd? Who were those flowers for in the hand of the young boy across the street? Were those two students in their brand-new uniforms taking a break from school work on the terrace of a café or were they already skipping class?

Coffee.

“Fuck!” Lucy cursed and slalomed between the remaining stacks toward her cupboards and let out a relieved sigh in front of the brown packet of cappuccino. Lucy didn’t drink coffee but she had learned to always have a spare cup ready for Maya when she was coming to her place. She and Maya had met eight years ago in middle school and had remained together through thick and thin. Maya was older than Lucy and was already studying in the local university for two years now and even if they didn’t see each other as often as they did as children, Lucy hadn’t forgotten how crucial coffee was to her friends. Maya’s shift would be over soon and with her coming to help her move in, she needed to get her source of energy ready. 

“Damn, that’s messy in here.”

Lucy froze in front of the counter. She knew that voice and it wasn’t the one that belonged to her cheery bubbly sunshine of a best friend. The voice belonged to someone else entirely, someone she hadn’t seen in months and whom she had done her best to keep ignoring. Because her existence was just that crazy and surely, she had imagined their first meeting entirely.

A meeting so crazy she hadn’t even told anyone about it.

Lucy hadn’t told her parents - because they’d obviously freak out if they were to learn someone had broken into their house - nor had she told her brother or Maya for that matter. Eurwyn had never been the best one when it came to keeping such key information to himself and as for Maya, Lucy didn’t really know why she hadn’t told her. It didn’t feel important. After all, if it was indeed another silly dream of hers, there was no need to tell her. There were more important things to discuss than the fact she had had a conversation with the Devil herself. Or so she had said she was. Lucy had just been accepted into her dream course at university she didn’t want to be sent to the asylum now.

Lucy slowly turned toward her couch, silently hoping that she had once again dreamed what she had just heard. Maybe it was a voice from the street, maybe it was something on the radio she hadn’t caught correctly, maybe-

All her hopes shattered on the ground when a pair of electric blue eyes stared back at her. The woman was still dressed in black clothes and her long brown hair was still up in a ponytail, crimson red at the end of her hair shining bright with the sunlight.

“Morning, human!”

“Hello?”

Lucy’s brain was overheating. What the hell was she doing here? How did she enter yet again her house without her noticing? How did she even know her new address? What was she supposed to do?!

“What are you doing?” The stranger asked, her eyes darting to all the piles of more or less empty box in the room.

“What are you doing?” Lucy shrieked, “Where did you come from?”

“Are we really going through that again,” the girl sighed, observing the ticking of Lucy’s clock on the wall, “I explained it all last time already, don’t you remember?”

“What? The whole Satan thingy?”

“Thingy? Really?” As weirdly as it sounded the Devil seemed to be hurt.

“What do you want?” Lucy's fingers gripped the counter, once again she was standing in front of that stranger, with no idea whatsoever of what she was supposed to do. Her phone was yet again useless and not because it didn’t have battery anymore but because it was still in the pocket of her jacket, jacket she had thrown on her bed earlier which was now hiding under a mountain of pillows and clothes that needed to be ironed.

“What do I want?” Satan Girl seemed confused.

“Well, yes. You broke into my house for the second time already, so tell me, what do you want with me?”

“That’s weird.”

“Yes, broking into people’s house is definitely weird.” And highly illegal, Lucy added to herself.

“No, I meant the part where you asked me what I wanted. Usually, it’s the other way around.” Satan Girl glanced curiously inside one of the boxes. “Still no wishes for me to grant, I guess?”

“If you were indeed the Devil, I think I have enough common sense to know that making a deal with the Devil isn’t the greatest idea.”

“Common sense is bullshit and made up with the hundreds of lies people repeat over and over with each century passing by. You shouldn’t follow people’s advice, just saying.”

“Then I shouldn't follow yours either,” Lucy deadpanned.

The girl smirked, “Right. Smart girl. Still don’t want to tell me what you’re doing?”

“I’m moving in. New apartment as you can see. Even if it didn’t seem to be complicated for you to find my trace again.”

“Oh, I see. And no, I followed the sound of your hopelessness and despair.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Lucy scoffed.

“So, is this mess the reason behind your mood drop?”

“My mood is fine, thank you very much,” Lucy said, ignoring the conjoint screams of her panicked brain and racing heart.

“So, if all those boxes disappear, you’ll give me what I want?”

Lucy was surprised by the tone of the stranger’s voice. It almost reminded her of Sammy’s excitement when she told the young child she babysitted that she’d buy him ice cream on the way home. Everything about that girl was truly unsettling. Lucy didn’t have time to dwell on the topic, however, that the girl had already done another crazy thing to astonish her.

Lucy saw the shock displayed on her face in the mirror of her newly built wardrobe. All the boxes were gone, every furniture was in their rightful place and even her posters were hanging on the walls.

“What did you just-”

The girl turned back to her, a proud smile on her face, arm falling back to her side. “I cleaned the mess.” She said it as it was one of the most obvious truths of the universe.

“Yeah but…” All the words Lucy could think of disappeared on the tip of her tongue. When was the craziness going to stop? “I don’t understand,” she stuttered, “How?”

“What, that? It’s nothing. A little mix of demonic powers and mind reading to see where you intended for all of it to go and… poof. Much easier to clean than blood if you want my opinion.”

Wait. What, now?

Blue eyes met her questioning eyes once more and Lucy was reminded that the woman (who she was starting to believe was indeed Satan or any sort of witch) wanting something in return. She gulped, now that she had seen her using her powers, she was starting to fear what the hell that could be.

Do demons relish on human blood?

Lucy just hoped she’d be gone before Maya arrived. She didn’t want her friend to get hurt.

“Do you have some of that delicious thing you gave me last time?”

If Lucy wasn’t crazy, she could have sworn the girl in front of her was salivating. She had almost forgotten that the now familiar yet still stranger girl had indeed eaten some of the apple pie her father had baked the last time she had seen her. In other words, her brain had forgotten before long the one detail that would prove that the girl had indeed been there in the first place. It was easier to believe that her brother had eaten one slice before leaving and that she had fallen asleep on the couch than it was to believe Satan herself had paid you a visit. And yet… Here she was again, standing in front of the same person, forced to face the truth that she was very awake and that this woman was far from anything common.

“I haven’t done the run errands yet,” Lucy answered with her eyes still wide with shock, “I didn’t… I don’t have the ingredients to cook anything. I barely have a few Pop Tarts left.”

“What are Pop Tarts? And what is that sweet scent I smell?”

Once again, Lucy was taken aback by the sudden curious and excited tone of Satan Girl but she decided to answer anyway. She didn’t seem to want to harm her from now and she had legit tidied up her apartment in the blink of an eye, with a simple snap of her fingers, she deserved some snacks. And anyways Lucy was too shocked to obey any sort of normal reaction and grabbed the half-empty box of Pop Tarts near the toaster and poured a cup of coffee. She handed it to the girl, trying to ignore the shaking of her fingers and hoping the girl wouldn’t notice.

Lucy needed to find herself a seat. Anything would do but she was going to pass out if something else were to happen. She hadn’t expected the next thing to happen, however, to be Satan Girl startling when the toaster finished heating up the frosted biscuits. Her tensed self giggled at the sight, and the stranger’s ashamed eyes darted in the other direction. Lucy grabbed the warm biscuits and handed back the plate to the girl. Her teeth sank into the strawberry filled toast.

“Oh, my Luci, that’s so yummy! Human food is much better.”

“So, you really are the Devil, huh?”

“Satan, yep.”

The fact that she acknowledged such fact sipping coffee from Lucy’s Cinderella cup somehow removed some of the seriousness of the scene. Lucy internally cursed. Once again, her brain held onto the small and ridiculous details in order to keep her sanity at a decent level. Lucy didn’t know anymore if she wanted to scream or cry. Maybe she should search where the closest asylum was in the end.

“And do you plan on coming over every so often?” she asked, trying to be as smooth and not at all evident in the fact that she wouldn’t be able to handle so many heart attacks and sanity rollercoaster.

“Well, you were the one to call me in the first place. Now I’m entitled to you until you let me do my job. Even though you don’t seem to want to make a deal with me.”

“Not really, no.”

“Guess I’ll just have to stay until you do. Driving you crazy until you give up and follow your darkest instincts.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding,” the devil winked. “Though, it’s true that I have to come back soon. I can’t lie and your food is delicious.” The girl licked the crumbles from her fingers and handed back the empty mug to Lucy. “But as much as I like chatting with you, I gotta go now. I’m a busy boss you see and if you don’t need me, I need to leave.” 

“Wait!” Lucy knew she was going to regret what she was about to ask.

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

Who is the craziest? The one pretending to be the Devil or the one asking her name as if she was just someone she had met in class.

“Huh?”

“Well,” Lucy explained, “my parents always taught me not to let strangers into the house but it doesn’t seem to apply to you because you just don’t knock on the door-”

“Not sure the robbers do either.”

“The point is! Surely you have another name than the generic Satan or Devil? I can’t possibly keep calling you Satan Girl if you really intend to keep popping in every so often.”

“You truly are one of a kind.”

Pretty sure that’s the other way around, Ms. Devil.

“No one ever asked me that but you can call me Jijii.”

Before Lucy was able to answer anything, Satan Girl, Jijii, was gone and her doorbell rang, dragging her back to the real and normal world where the Devil was just a character from different holy books and stories in her bookshelf and where her best friend was coming over to help her move in which wasn’t needed at all anymore, thanks to some crazy demonic powers. Once again, Lucy didn’t say anything to Maya and pretended her legendary efficiency had done the trick and decided to settle on the couch near her best friend, listening to her new crazy adventures at work.

She’d keep her own involving meetings with the Devil a secret for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I'll keep updating that AU but I will. I still have my old notes and drafts from March so yeah. Don't expect too much from me but if you start liking that ship (when you'll read the future chaps of Scarlet Kaida I hope you will lol) then I hope you'll enjoy that AU. Fluff and awkwardness is to be expected.


End file.
